


Love is all you need

by SpookyStar29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cheesyness, F/M, Friendship, Love, New Year's Eve, Party, Slibbs, Surprises, nodancearoundtheelephant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: It’s the end of the year and Jack and Gibbs both have to face their emotions … but can they keep on fighting? Or will they finally be able to see what anyone else sees?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 24
Kudos: 95





	1. Somewhere in DC

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it needs a third party to intervene and make the first two realize ...
> 
> Originally I wanted to keep this short and Slibbs focused. But I totally feel in love with Hollis’ husband (Clint) and I just needed to put Hollis and him into this story, also to kinda … push Slibbs with it. You’ll see what I mean.

Jacqueline Sloane had forced herself to believe that everything happened for a reason. That even the most horrible, hurtful events – and she had had a lot of them - brought a good outcome. 

Just like that case two months ago, a horrifying slaughter of a military couple, a navy officer and an army sergeant. As heartbreaking as Samantha Jenkins’ and Milana Cryze’s ending was, it opened a new door for Jack personally. Without that case, without that homophobic and love blinded ass of a killer who had also planned a nationwide attack (why not just destroy a couple’s life, but the whole nation), she wouldn’t have met Hollis Mann whom she now considered as one of her closest friends – or possibly, maybe, even her best friend. 

That was the reason why she had asked her to come to attend the New Year’s Eve party of NCIS. She wanted to have ALL her friends near at the in-between-years-turning-point, and Hollis was part of that, too. And she finally wanted to meet her husband, Clint, whom Hollis hadn’t spoken much of, but if she had, her eyes lit up like a greenish fire. 

-

Ducky was this year’s organizer, Kasie had decided to help him – she kind of expected, was even looking forward to some New-England-style décor and Irish, British and Scottish music. She secretly adored that, Scotland had been a dream of hers for years, and she’d made up her mind about asking Ducky if he’d show her around one day. And Kasie would slip some fun into all of it, for keeping the younger one’s occupied, too. Jack enjoyed him talking about his experiences, telling stories that all either were linked with some pretty funny moments or situations and lessons to reflect.   
It could be perfect, she thought as she took out her eyeshadow. She had decided to go for smokey eyes and striking lipstick. She wanted a different look today, something maybe no one would expect. Everything could be perfect if … if her “date” were a real date and not her best friend.   
At least, the outfit was perfect. The blazer’s V-neck was just appropriate enough for the occasion and to – hopefully – catch a certain agent’s attention.   
It was her own fault, kind of. The fact they were constantly taking one step forward, two steps back, dancing around the subject. Dancing around the elephant, actually. 

But truth was, she was scared. Not because of rejection, oh no, but because of what could happen if he felt forced by her, steered into something he didn’t want. She couldn’t risk that. Heartbreak, she could handle. But loosing Jethro Gibbs, a man she didn’t only love as a partner, but a friend, because of pushing him … that couldn’t happen.   
If she only knew what he felt, she thought while taking out the earrings. If only … that would make a lot of things easier. 

Love was complicated. 

He was quiet a pain in the ass, too. She really had no idea what rhyme to make out of his behavior. There had been a lot of “almost’s” but certain ones stuck to her like a squid.   
First, Christmas. One didn’t just kiss a coworker and hug her and then spend Christmas Eve together, right?   
Him telling her about his biggest secret.   
The poker evenings.   
Those moments in her office just a few weeks ago. God, she had been shortly before just leaning in and kissing him, and AGAIN, she hadn’t.   
The elephant painting. What the hell was that supposed to mean? That he was aware of it? That he didn’t think of it as a problem? That he simply wanted to tease her? Provoke her? 

It could be one or the other. And if she’d chose the wrong side … oh, she didn’t even want to think about it. So everything she could do was wait.   
But she was tired of waiting. Jacqueline Sloane had never been a person to just sit still and do nothing, she liked to act. And now, in a situation where she wanted so desperately just shout out her feelings, she knew this wasn’t the way things would work out.   
It was a damn predicament.


	2. NCIS

Leon, Kayla and Jared picked her up and they drove together.   
As they stepped into the building and made their way towards the room where they could hang their jackets, Jack couldn’t help her slight nervousness.   
Leon helped her with her coat, and as Jack turned around again she found him staring at her and giving her a full onceover. “You look stunning.” His word’s made her blush nevertheless, even though Leon’s eyes were covered only in soft admiration. He stepped closer and leaned in. “I’m flattered to accompany you”, he whispered in her ear.   
Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You look very handsome, too.” Then she was the one to take him in, only to smirk. “Nice shirt.”   
Leon signed. “Kayla picked it. She said I needed something “special” since Silvester were the day of sparkles.”   
“Special effects are always good”, the girl said and Jared looked as if he couldn’t decide if he should laugh or roll his eyes.   
As she hung her jacket away – or better, Leon took it for her – she felt Kayla’s eyes on her. She turned around to ask her as she realized the young woman’s eyes were fixed on her shoes.   
“I wonder this every single time I see you.” She pointed at her black heels. “How can you walk in those things?”   
Jack smirked. “Practice, Kayla. Just practice.”

*

Upstairs, they quickly spread into different directions – Kayla went straight to Emily, Jared followed Leon and then disappeared somewhere, probably with Torres or some of the younger guys.   
Jack caught herself looking for her “significant agent” as was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize Ellie, Kasie and Ducky watching her. 

“Jacqueline?”   
His voice startled her. “Hm?” She turned, seeing Ellie, Kasie and Ducky standing next to her. “Oh hi!” The three grinned, Ducky handed her a glass of champagne which she thankfully accepted.   
Lately now she was glad she didn’t go for a black sparkle dress since she first: would have stolen Ellie the show, and second: wouldn’t have stood out. And on Ellie, she confessed, the tight dress with see-through sleeves looked much better.   
“So what’s the plan for tonight, you two?”, she asked, addressing the question to Ducky and Kasie after some little chit-chat.   
“We’re going to announce it within the next thirty minutes”, the young woman answered.   
Jack knew very well that she’d probably make herself a giant target with her next question, but she just couldn’t help it. “Anyone of you seen Gibbs?”

Yep, just as she had imagined.   
Ellie’s lips turned into a smirk, a very meaningful one, but before she could let anything slip, Ducky already answered. “No. But it’s usual for him to appear just right before midnight and then leave just as soon.”  
“If he knew Jack’s here he probably would have been here by now.”  
Jack stared two burning holes into her friend’s brown eyes. “Excuse me?”  
But either, her stare wasn’t even half as menacing as she wanted it to be, or Ellie just didn’t care about it.   
“Ah”, she shrugged, smiling innocently. “Nothing.”  
Jack signed. Resistance was useless. The whole team suspected it anyways, and just because Kasie and Ducky were polite enough not to let anything slip, it didn’t mean they couldn’t see it, too or had been included into the “thing”-pool (which she was pretty sure had either been started by Bishop or Torres). 

“Well”, Kasie decided to light up the situation and again, she was more than glad for that. “I don’t know about you, guys, but I’m hungry.” Ellie nodded and joined her, so the two of them went “food hunting”, and Jack stood with Ducky.   
“You cleaned up very nicely, Agent Sloane”, he said, smirking in that gentleman-like way only a Donald Mallard could come up with. “Suits suit you.”   
Jack smiled in thanks as they clicked glasses. “Well, you know, a woman likes to dress up once or twice a year.”  
Ducky laughed. “Oh tell me about it. I once had a girlfriend who did that every single week.”   
They quickly were into chatter, about old times, old habits, old boy- and girlfriends. That was another amazing trait about Ducky – one could literally talk about ANYTHING with him. 

*

A while later – after nodding some welcomes to people who went by – she caught another familiar face, a face of a man who made its way through the crowd towards them.   
For a second, Jack was surprised, and then she smirked. She wouldn’t have imagined a Nick Torres in a suit at all – especially not with the occasional glitter on his jacket.   
“Jack.”   
“Nick, hey.”   
He totally surprised her by placing a hand on her waist and pressing a welcoming kiss to her cheek. “Wow. Torres, your gentleman’s showing.”   
“How can I not be one with so many beautiful women around?” He grinned, then gave Ducky a nod. “Ducky, just wanted to tell you. Those weird greenish things over there in the corner, they taste amaaaazing.” He extended the a and formed the cook-typical hand gesture. Ducky lifted his hat. “Thank you, Nicolas. A special receipt from Ireland. If you’d like to know how to prepare it, just ask me.”   
Nick opened his mouth to reply something as the smile disappeared and was replaced by a whistle and wide eyes. Also Ducky’s face showed a smile and Jack got curious. She turned around, knowing immediately why the two men reacted how the reacted. 

Honestly, she didn’t know what drew her attention first – the fact she hadn’t seen her friend in heels or dressed up at all before, or that she was finally going to meet her husband. 

It was excitement and baffledness in an almost equal way, but she decided for the first. Hollis wore an emerald green dress which reached to the floor, but it had a slit and was cut lopsided so her left leg was almost fully visible. The off shoulder cut emphasized her collarbones, the long sleeves turning the whole thing into some sophisticated elegance. And then, there was her curly hair, the dark lipstick and the sparkling, green earrings that made her look like a completely different person – adding to that, crème colored high heels Jack had never seen her in.   
She smirked. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who didn’t just dress for herself. Hollis looked gorgeous. 

“Excuse me for a second”, Jack said, touching Ducky’s arm. He nodded, Nick still stared, and she made her way through the crowd to welcome the couple.   
The way Hollis’ hand was around Clint’s arm and they looked like perfect harmony made her heart beat in happiness as well as clench in sadness. Oh, how she wished to walk beside a certain man with just the exact same look on her face …   
Just then Hollis’ green eyes found hers and her lips turned into a smile. Jack did the same, deciding she was just incredibly happy for them. They deserved it.   
She couldn’t help the wide smirk as she realized Clint’s tie was an almost matching color to her dress.   
Cute, she thought. 

As they were close enough Hollis loosened her grip and stepped forward to embrace her. “Jack, so nice to see you”, she said as they hugged. “Thanks for the invitation. Means a lot to both of us.”   
“It’s my pleasure”, Jack smiled as she rubbed her friends’ back and kissed her on the cheek. “We’re friends. And I want you here.”   
As they pulled apart, Jack allowed herself to appreciate her outfit. “That’s an amazing dress. Looks great on you.” Hollis smiled and lifted one eyebrow. “Oh, that out of your mouth? You look fantastic.” Jack wasn’t sure if the coy expression in her friend’s eyes was only a trick of her own imagination, but the undertone WAS there. And judging by how she had articulated it, she meant it in a very different way. She leaned in and whispered “I’m pretty sure he’ll love his woman in a suit” in her ear – which made Jack’s heart flutter. But before she could retort anything, Hollis had already shaken off her sassy appearance and was back at her husband’s side to introduce them.   
“Jack, this is Clint.”   
She knew his name, even his last name, she knew he was from Irish decent and a medical doctor at the Walter Reed, but that was all of it – and the way she said it was sweet as sugar. Apparently, being in love even made a Hollis Mann turn into a fluffball. Even though right now, in that gown and hair and makeup, she more looked like the queen of the ball.   
Clint reached out his hand and smiled. “My pleasure, Jack. Finally we meet face to face. Hollis has told me a lot about you.”  
Jack couldn’t help but widely smile at the kindness his voice transported. Even though she had seen pictures and despite of Hollis’ stories about how they met and many many other things that had happened within the past years, she had greatly kept her mouth shut about his character – apparently she wanted Jack to meet him without any prejudices. Smart.   
And even if she had, she probably wouldn’t have reached the real life version at all.   
Generosity. That was what he was exuding. Generosity and incredible warmth and calmness. Jack liked him the first moment. As they shook hands she was mesmerized by the softness and whit sparkling in his eyes. There was something about him that just made her feel safe … no wonder that guy was such a great doctor.   
And he was handsome, too. In a completely different way than Gibbs, but quiet a catch, too. 

They had a nice chat for some time, Leon joined in, as well as Ducky, Nick was there for barely a minute to say hello and probably, very likely, spill the new information to McGee and Bishop.   
Everything went perfectly smooth, everyone was laughing and having a great time, enjoying themselves, only one person still missing. Jack then excused herself to look out for Tim and Delilah and the Palmer’s, before it got too crowded, finding them at the far end of the room where they had constructed an extra corner for kids.   
And she was so busy talking too everyone that she didn’t even realize a special someone new entering the room. 

***


	3. NCIS part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a spoiler, BUT:  
> I didn’t come up with this out of nowhere. Maria Bello, goddess of literally anything and my all-time-crush (probably more than just a crush) can also sing. Have I mentioned I love people who can sing?  
> There’s a video in Youtube with her singing the song. Maybe listen to it before you read the scene.

***

He was surprised by himself that he actually enjoyed the New Year’s Eve party. Maybe it was because it wasn’t as stressful as Christmas but everybody was still in some kind of happy mood, talking about the amazing presents they had gotten and about funny, weird incidences with their families and relatives. 

Lately as he saw Emily und Kayla beam with a smile as they saw him, he knew it had been the right decision to attend. 

Decision … he had to make one immediately, one that was linked with a very special person. A very special woman.  
He wasn’t sure if he should be relieved for not seeing her didn’t saw her or disappointed – but since he was pretty sure she wouldn’t not attend, he decided to feel the first. At least he had some time so settle before he would be granted with her presence.  
Because yes, he was sure he was going to suffer for the rest of the evening. He hadn’t seen Jack in full dress up ever before, and when she could even give him chills in a simple dress … oh boy.  
He liked to think of himself as cool, as put-together, with a stern poker face. But whenever it came to her, that whole stoic demeanor of a Marine melted like an ice cube in the sun.  
That was actually a perfect comparison – she was melting him, in every second of the word. He was ice, she was fire. She was his sun, his light.  
Maybe that was why he knew it. Because she was the sun. It was as if the energy in the room shifted. He saw it as some kind of Jack-radar. He just knew it, felt it in his bones whenever she was near. And he didn’t need Fornell’s eyes widen and that evil smirk he was giving him to know who the reason was.  
Preparing himself once again, Gibbs turned around.  
It hit him like a lightning strike. His mental preparation, which had ranged from everything like tight trousers and a twinkling shirt or a red evening gown or a black cocktail dress, didn’t to her justice. And it didn’t help his coolness at all.  
He had always found it attractive when women wore business clothes, but until this day he hadn’t known he had a thing for it.  
It was a suit.  
Black dress pants, cut high enough to show off her ankles and accentuate her shoes.  
Murderous black heels. He always wondered what magical talent women had so they could actually walk in those things.  
The lipstick almost reflected her burgundy, sparkling blazer. But it wasn’t just the trousers and the heels which made her legs look gorgeous. It wasn’t just her hair which was pulled back into a low bun, curled strands of hair framing her face. It wasn’t just the blazer whose buttons she had closed which formed a deep v-neckline. All of that easily turned her into a breathtaking beauty. But that wasn’t the main reason which made his blood boil.  
It was the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything UNDERNEATH it. A centimeter less fabric on each side and the cut would have been more than a little provocative for not only him but possibly every male in the room (except Leon maybe, and he wasn’t even so sure about that).  
Jack Sloane in a suit wasn’t just drop dead gorgeous, it was sexy. There simply wasn’t another word to describe her. He had always seen her as beautiful, but never really as hot.  
Well … she could very much do and be both.  
And then their eyes met and he felt himself turn into the melting ice cube again. Her smile was radiating. He more felt himself closing the distance between them, totally focused on her eyes.  
Those eyes, oh damn … he figured it was that smoky-eye look women did and which always looked good and mirrored just the right amount of sultriness, but on her it looked a thousand times better.  
Everything on her was a thousand times better.  
Realizing he really, really should keep his own ones steady on her face and not leer down over her body like some horny teenager, he steadied himself.  
Focus, Marine.  
Jack made her way towards him, too, and he would have loved to tell those three guys from HR or whatever they were to stop looking at her that way (not that he could blame them).  
One stare was enough for them to back off.  
“You made it.” Her voice, light and cheerful as usual, brought him back to reality.  
At least, it wasn’t hard to keep his eyes off her cleavage since her face was tilted up to meet him, eyes twinkling, lips curled into a smile, totally drawing him to her. He smiled, didn’t even have to fake it.  
“Jack.” He took her hand and kissed it. Jack smirked wide, little wrinkles forming around her eyes. Beautiful wrinkles. “New Year’s Eve seems to bring out the gentleman in you guys. You’re the second tonight to surprise me.”  
He lifted his eyebrows. “Who was the first?”  
“Torres. Gave me a kiss on the cheek.”  
He sniffed a chance. If Torres could do it … he leaned in and kissed her cheek, carefully paying attention not to touch her lips, even though he was more than close to that.  
Was it only his own want or did he feel her catch her breath for a second? Oh, he wished it were the latter. And how he wished she would wrap her arms around him, tilt her head and kiss him back, properly kiss him …  
As he steadied himself Jack was blinking rapidly, before looking at him wide eyed and smiling bright. “Is this my post-Christmas present?”  
He smirked. “Better late than never, don’t ya think?”  
“Oh, speaking of.” As if a thought had crossed her mind, she quickly reached out and touched his arm. His arm which started burning with warmth at the spot where she was touching him. “Have you met Hollis’ husband, Clint?”  
That was too much for him to progress. He blinked in confusion. “Hollis is here too? With him?”  
Jack nodded while scanning the room with her eyes.  
He wondered why it was him who spotted her first and within seconds. Maybe he had a secret talent about targeting his “women of interest” within a huge, crowed rom, even though in her case, that was past. He gave Jack a slight nudge with his hand and guided her into the direction.  
He had thought he was old enough and presented with many experiences so he wouldn’t be nervous about meeting his ex’s husband. Apparently, he wasn’t. Hollis saw him first and as she did, she tugged the man next to her with him.  
He would be lying if he weren’t taken aback for a second time. She looked beautiful in that long, darkgreen evening gown, almost divine, and he had always loved it whenever she wore her hair in its natural curled form. It seemed he wasn’t the only one.  
“Jethro.” A huge smile on her lips she approached him and without hesitation threw her arm around him and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. “Nice to see you again, Gunny.” He couldn’t help but grin and allowed himself to reciprocate the heartfelt embrace and welcome.  
“Hol.” It was different with her. Everything was different with her. And even though she wasn’t here alone, he permitted himself to admire her look from head to toe. “Ya look good.”  
He saw Jack next to him roll her eyes and mumble a sarcastic “good, hu”. Of course he knew what she meant, but he wouldn’t let himself praising his ex in presence of her husband, that would go too far.  
As if she had realized they probably should stop their usual stare-off (even though for them, it was the most usual and defining part of their friendship) she stepped back.  
“Meet Clint Wilson, my husband.”  
The other man gave her a slight smirk before turning his attention towards him. “As my oh so formal wife said.” He reached out his hand and Gibbs shook it. “My pleasure, Agent Gibbs.”  
“Oh please. No Agent-stuff tonight.” He nodded. “Jethro it is. Nice to meet ya, Clint.”  
Hollis was looking at him as if she were amazed by how he was upholding his manner. He bit back the typical “what” and his urge to roll his eyes. He wasn’t good with words, true, but he wasn’t a total idiot at greeting people either. And yes, it might be childish, but he didn’t want Wilson as his enemy.  
On cue Jack started rubbing her hands and stepped from one foot to the other. Gibbs wondered how she did that without breaking her ankles in those homicidal shoes. “I’m gonna check out the food. Anyone care to join me?”  
Something inside himself told him they had planned that, since Hollis was at her side immediately. Only Hollis had that kind of cheekiness to force her husband and past-lover to exchange a few words. Lucky for him, Clint seemed like a nice guy.  
She pointed a finger at them, giving them her sternest look. “Behave!”  
He chuckled. About ten years later and nothing had changed.  
He watched them leave, and as they were out of eye- and earsight, Clint cleared his throat. “So … I’m going to spare us the awkwardness since Hollis already told me everything.”  
Gibbs lifted his eyebrow. “Everything? ‘Bout “us”?”  
“Kind of.” He smiled. “Also that you’re a good man and that she’ll let me sleep on the couch for a whole week or more if we won’t be mature enough.”  
He laughed. “Yeah, sounds like her.”  
An expression of nervousness appeared in Clint’s eyes. “Is that … I mean … are you okay with it?”  
He lifted his eyebrow. “Whataya mean with “it”? You being married to her?”  
Clint gave it a shrug, but judging by the sheepish look in his face he had hit the target.  
His words came from deep down his heart and were nothing but the truth. “Of course. I’m glad she’s happy now.”  
That seemed to be last icebreaker they both had needed. “Well then.” Clint raised his glass. “To new … acquaintances.”  
He did the same, nodding. “Pleasure to meet you, Clint.”  
“Same goes for you, Jethro.” Tilting his head, he eyed him curiously. “So you’re the chief agents of those youngsters here?”  
The comparison made him chuckle. “Ya could see it like that.”  
Clint’s eyes grew curious. “Tell me. I know basically everything from how Army CID works, might be interesting to have a comparison.”  
He opened his mouth to start explaining as a thought came running through his mind. A very lively picture of a grumpy Hollis after Army had lost in the last seconds of the yearly Army-Navy-Game. At least, that occupied him from thinking about Jack and the fact he should actually do something about their … whatever it was what they were having.  
The “elephant”. And he was more than glad to exchange that elephant with a mule.  
“She still into the Army-Navy-Games?”  
Clint rolled his eyes. “Hell yeah. All over it. Can’t get her away from the TV just a second. My sister even got her a mule toy for her birthday and one day, Imma burn that thing.”  
Gibbs laughed. Yep, that guy was more than okay.  
They exchanged stories - Clint about his work at the hospital, the most interesting patients, Gibbs telling him about some incidences and Navy-stuff. He asked him about how they met because he was interested – apparently, Clint was treating an army-general, one who had worked with Hollis in her early military-years, and she was visiting him every second day.  
“I think it was the third time I saw her and I bluntly told her “Just wanted to see you again before he leaves”.” Clint laughed at the memory. “I was shocked by my own words, hadn’t planned to say them out loud, but apparently that was what charmed her.”  
Gibbs smirked. “Yep. If Hollis is into one thing, it’s bluntness.”  
Clint laughed. “Oh, that’s for sure. Honesty is the key to her heart.”  
The talked about their wedding on Molokai, and without much effort, the subject took a different turn and he found himself being questioned about Jack - and there it was again. The fast pacing heartbeat he just couldn’t slow down whenever he was thinking about her. “I’m pretty sure Hollis already told you about her, too.”  
“Oh, she did. She was Army, too, right?”  
“Mhm”, he mumbled, taking a sip of his bear.  
He had no idea IF Hollis had told him anything about his and Jack’s whatever-it-was. But he seemed to get it that he wasn’t comfortable about that subject and let it slide without any other comment.  
He liked that guy and was more than glad for it. He was funny, talkative in the right way, anything but a booster and very careful about anything which contained his relationship to his wife to not step on any toes. Basically … he was the best version of a man Gibbs just couldn’t hate because there seemed to be nothing to not like about him at all.  
“Shell we look for our ladies?”, Clint asked after some silence.  
He was in the middle of retorting that Jack was everything but HIS lady but something inside kept him silent. So he just nodded.  
They found them at the little bar on the far end of the room. Jack had a glass of – was it whiskey? – in her hand, listening to something Hollis was telling her. Whatever it was, it seemed to be funny, since she was grinning from ear to ear and then Jack laughed and shook her head in disbelieve. For a second he really couldn’t decide who was prettier and wasn’t sure if he should feel ashamed by it.  
But as Jack caught his eyes and there was that spark in her features he just KNEW who had his heart.  
“And there you are. And both in one piece, I’m proud of you”, Hollis greeted them with that almost cocky smirk she still maintained and pulled off whenever she wanted. Clint stepped next to her. “You know me, hon. I’m way better at patching people up than tearing them into pieces.”  
“That’s why you would have never made a good investigator.” She eyed the glass in his hand, then looked back at him, and back to the glass. The move made Gibbs chuckle and he didn’t even know why. The Hollis he had learned to know would have either just grabbed it from his hand or didn’t mind it at all. Clint got her nonverbal question and handed her the glass. He pointed his finger at her and looked at him and Jack. “I can’t keep anything secret from this one. It’s like living with a human lie detector.”  
“Isn’t he charming”, Hollis mumbled and put the now empty glass on the counter, but as she turned back at him, her face was showing nothing more than – yeah, pure love. That was the moment Clint kissed her, and as Hollis rested her head against his shoulder, with a smile that made her at least fifteen years younger, his heart melt again, this time with happiness.  
He wasn’t sure why but he caught Jack’s eyes and she did the same, too. There was something in her eyes he couldn’t quite place. It was amusement but also … melancholy? Longing? But why?  
Just then, as if she had seen something in his face that revealed his thoughts, she cleared her throat. “So what have you two been doing?”  
“Jethro and I had a nice chat.”  
Hollis eyebrows went up. “Tell me about it.”  
“Talking?” Jack stared back and forth between them in equal amazement. “You got him to speak?” He rolled his eyes, Hollis pursed her lip but couldn’t at all hold back the snort of laughter, and Clint had at least the decency to not join Jack’s giggling. “Yeah, quite nicely.”  
Okay. If this was going to be a women against men thing … they could get war.  
“Yep. Bout your talent to destroy boats with just one hand and in seconds. Fascinating, still wondering how you managed to do that.”  
Now it was Hollis’ time to glare at him in pure disbelieve. “Oh you didn’t!” He chuckled. Hm, she still was as easy to get annoyed as in the past.  
Jack laughed again and used her hand to switch between them. “I see some pretty interesting moments and conversation awaiting us.”  
“Oh me too, dearest”, Clint said. He exchanged looks between them. “Anyone wanna dance?”  
“Oh please.” Hollis rolled her eyes. “No need to ask.” And that hadn’t changed either. How did that woman make it possible for everything to sound sultry if she just WANTED it to?  
Clint gave them both a nod. “Excuse us?”  
“Sure”, Gibbs said – only to realize Jack had done the same.  
Damn Hollis for that smirk she was giving them right after.  
“Well well, here it goes. We’re starting to think and talk alike”, Jack said while stepping a little closer to him.  
Dangerous.  
He couldn’t help stealing a glimpse down her front. “That a bad thing?” He saved himself just a moment after. Her lips tilted into a smirk. “Nope. Not at all.”  
Gibbs had no idea of long they were just standing there and looking into each other’s eyes, wondering what the other person was thinking.  
That was the reason he jumped as Ducky’s voice travelled through the room, his accent thicker than he had ever heard him talk in before, causing everyone to look up to the little gallery where he was standing, a micro in hands, smiling brighly.  
Ducky addressed them all, giving a little speech about the year and everything that had happened, until he welcomed Kasie up next to him. With a few, quick words she explained the evening’s plan, what to eat where, and the last part was “Over there, there’s a karaoke corner. So anyone who wants to stalk or sing, get over there. And please, do it, we didn’t just organize it so it could be stared at.”  
Laughter filled the room and as Kasie excused herself, the usual mumbles and talking quickly filled the room again. Someone grabbed Gibbs’ arm and he turned to look at the source.  
“C’mon Uncle Gibbs, let’s listen to some.” Emily’s eyes were wide in interest as she slipped her hand around his arm, dragging him to spoken attraction. Jack who was still next to him smirked and joined them without hesitation, and he was so close to just place his hand on her lower back to guide her … but somehow, he didn’t.  
On their way, they picked up Hollis and Clint who seemingly had had a great time on the dancefloor, considering their laughter and clingyness.  
As soon as they had found a little space in the crowd which had already formed itself, Hollis nudged Jack’s shoulder.  
“Come on”, she whispered more than a little postulating.  
Jack glared back at her. “Why don’t YOU go?”  
Hollis made a snort. “Oh I’m not going to entertain some NAVY-people.”  
That seemed to be a reason Jack could live it, and he couldn’t help the retort. “Oh you’ve done that very well in the past.”  
Two pairs of eyes of a psychologist and a doctor were on him, a disbelieving Jack who didn’t seem to expect such an X-rated comment, Hollis face turning pink, and this time it was for Clint to cough laughing. “Okay, if the conversation turns THAT way Imma back out now.”  
“And I’d join you”, Jack deadpanned, looking back and forth between her flustered friend and him. Obviously, the comment had totally caught her off guard.  
Well. It had caught himself by surprise, too.  
“We are NOT talking about our past, that’s for sure”, Hollis held up her hand, trying everything to make the reddish blush disappear.  
“We’re talking about the present, and the present is we’re here and Jack is going to get up there and show her secret talent.”  
The other blonde bit her lip. “Hm. You sure?”  
“Of course I am!” Hollis had regained her usual self.  
But, before anyone else got only blink, there was a cheering and Jimmy and his wife stepped up.  
“You’re not saved, if that’s what you’re thinking”, Hollis mumbled. The threat was quickly stifled by Clint who pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering something to her, her whispering back.  
Gibbs decided to draw his attention to the other, younger couple taking the microphones, and apparently, Jack was happy to not be the center of attention anymore.  
Apparently it was a very prominent song since almost everyone started aweing at the piano cords in the beginning.  
The way Jimmy pointed at her as he sang “And I need you” and Breena did the same at the “And I miss you” was so adorable he couldn’t help but widely grin. Actually, he was smiling the whole song through.  
And they weren’t the only ones radiating love. Clint’s arms were around Hollis’ waist, her back leaning full flush against him and they both swung with the beat. He couldn’t just not admire how peaceful she looked, happy and at ease. He caught Jack staring at them, giving them glances, biting her nail.  
Finally after what seemed like almost the whole song through he nudged her shoulder in a loving, friendly way. She jumped.  
“You jealous?”, he couldn’t help but tease.  
She, her thumb still between her teeth, looked at him, completely unaware of it. “Hu? Why?”  
He shrugged and couldn’t get the sudden smile out of his face – as he had an idea. “Hm. Don’t know. Wouldn’t be the first time friends fall for each other.”  
His heart beat faster while he looked at her, waiting for an answer, anything. He just HOPED she would get the hint. He had hoped she’d get it after he had hung that elephant painting in her office, had hoped to get a reaction, but NOTHING had happened. Usually she was so upfront and open about everything. Why not this time?  
Jack shrugged. He didn’t know what to make out of her expression, not that he weren’t good with emotions either. “I love her, true. But I’m not IN love with her.”  
Okay, second try. “So who’s it?”  
“Hm?”  
As if she didn’t know what he was talking about.  
“Who ARE ya in love with?”  
Jack’s head snapped up and she stared at him, eyes wide.  
He felt his whole body burn with anxiety, his hands shaking.  
But the scenario happening he hadn’t foreseen at all. Without any warning, he saw anger flashing over her features, her brown eyes burning with rage. “Are you seriously asking me that question?”  
But before anyone of them could answer or say anything, Breena and Jimmy had finished their song, everyone applauded.  
Jack shook her head, lifted her hand to comb through her hair, in the last second realizing she would ruin it, and she let out a curse.  
“Ah, forget it”, she mumbled. He opened his mouth to say something, too call her back, but – nothing. He just couldn’t get it out.  
“Okay. Your turn.” Of course Hollis wouldn’t let go of her want. Another one of her character traits that were still the same. “Jack, you remember how many times I heard you sing? Every single car ride? No way you’re gonna tell me you can’t. So get your pretty butt up there and make them stare in awe.” She eyed her. “Which they already probably did, since you’re wearing what you’re wearing.”  
Jack signed in slight despair but now, Gibbs was totally on Hollis’ side. He would DIE to hear her sing. Even though he really, really should drag her to the side and ask her why the hell she had reacted that way and finally tell her what he meant.  
“I don’t know Hollis …” Jack cut off her own sentence in the middle, frowning. Then, her expression changed, from anger, insecurity to fierceness and determination. “You know, you’re Right. I'll do it.”  
She lifted her hand and stepped forward, leaving and empty space next to him – and an empty one in his heart.  
Clint shot him a grin. “She can be quiet postulating, right?”  
Hollis turned her head to stare at her husband. “Hey!”, she exclaimed. “I’m just doing this because … I know everyone will be delighted.”  
“I know, Dear, I know.”  
He didn’t miss the slight pause, as if she would have wanted to say something else. He wanted to smirk at their banter, but something kept him from it.  
What had changed so quickly in the blink of an eye? What did he do? Everything had been going well, and then … hell, she had almost bared her claws at him.  
But he didn’t focus on that now. Because as Jack stepped onto the little stage, everything else around him seemed to vanish. He barely heard and saw Torres whistling and Ellie next to him looking as if she couldn’t believe it, all of it didn’t matter anymore.  
And then … the first chords travelled through the air and he felt his heart drop to the floor. He knew that song. Everyone knew that song.  
Suddenly it made sense.  
Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me  
After everything which had happened, every little piece and layer Jack had allowed him to peel off, he wasn’t sure how he could love her even more. But seeing, hearing, and witnessing her singing with a beautiful voice … he did.  
He clenched his jaw. It all made sense. Her reaction, her every move within the past weeks, months – probably year.  
Oh, he so wanted to hold her close. But he had never known if she had wanted it too …  
How could he have been so damn blind and ignorant?  
I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
He mumbled a silent curse as his heart clenched.  
Christmas last year.  
They had spent CHRISTMAS together and she had left afterwards, and they ever spoke about it. They never spoke about the way they were so cozy and touchy around each other, and he had never told her how he loved her smile, the way she touched his chest, and how he craved her presence.  
He wanted her around. He needed her. And he had never told her.  
He hadn’t even tried to show her what he felt and what she meant to him.  
'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
He ignored the glare of a pair of green eyes he knew very well. He ignored the looks his team gave him since yeah, of course, they had noticed the change of pace and his behavior whenever she was around.  
But he didn’t care. Because all he cared about, all he should care about, was Jack.  
Jack and the way her eyes landed on his as she sang the last parts of a refrain.  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't  
And he held her gaze. And she held his. For moments, it was as if there were nothing else around them, as if they were alone.  
That was when he knew it. He couldn’t be so totally wrong in his perception. And even if he were, screw it, he would have tried it at least.  
He knew all eyes – at least his team’s - were on him and her now. And he knew what he would do the second she’d step down that little stage.  
After the last beat had faded away, the crowd clapped and wooed. He saw and heard Torres, Ellie and Kasie whistling, McGee next to them smiling.  
And Jack? The most wonderful woman in the whole room blushed, and took a bow. She was smiling, but her eyes were clouded with pain and … yes. Heartbreak.  
And it was his fault.  
He had halfway expected she wouldn’t return back to the spot where she was originally standing, and he was right. She made her way to the right, away from his teammates, and away from him. He didn’t hesitate a second and rushed after her, catching up with her.  
“Jack!”  
She stood rooted to the ground. He ignored the stares he felt in his back, front, everyware, didn’t even bother to give them his death glare. He took a deep breath. “Jack, please, listen to me for a second.”  
For a moment he was scared that she would ignore him, or leave him standing there like a movie-fitting idiot in the pouring rain. Which he was, kinda.  
But no, not her. She turned around slowly, this time her smile didn’t even reach the corners of her lips. “Gibbs, not here.”  
He shrugged. “They all know it anyways, lately now.”  
His heart broke as he saw the tears shimmer in her eyes. She signed in resignation. “I would like some more privacy in this, if that’s okay.”  
He nodded, an idea forming. “Guess I know just the right place.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but dont worry, it won't be the last, even though it may seem like it : )
> 
> I changed the story's title since I heard the band at the convention we attended Play "All you Need is love" and I though I just had to use that …

The moved outside on one of the balconies, leaving the doors open so they wouldn’t freeze to death out there. Jack hugged her arms but avoided every eye contact with him, but he couldn’t blame her.   
“Want my jacket?”, he asked, trying to get her to talk.   
She shook her head. 

He knew he needed to give her space, in every sense of the word, so he just stood there, watching her, waiting for her to start talking. 

Jack took a deep breath. Her exhale sounded heart wrenching. “Just like the song said. Can’t make you to, and I would never.” As she looked up to meet his eyes, there was pure helplessness mirroring in her face. God, how he hated to see her like this. “You are way too important to me, Gibbs, I … I can’t lose you. And I don’t want you to …”  
“I’m in.”   
Jack froze, blinking in confusion. “What?”  
“Us. This.” Locking eyes with her, he tried his best to put every emotion, everything he felt, into his words. “I’m tired of waiting.” He saw Jack’s eyes widen, but he didn’t even give her the chance to answer. “Can’t make me love you if I don’t. That’s true.” Stepping closer, he more felt than saw her shiver. He lowered his voice so that only she could her it – she and her heart. “But I do, Jack. I so do.”   
Rapid blinking.   
She seemed as if she had expected anything but THAT.   
“But … why …”  
“Why I didn’t say anything?” He laughed. “Same reason as you didn’t, I guess. Was scared.” He shrugged and gave her a smile. “Didn’t want to lose you.”   
Jack stared at him, wide eyed. Her lips twisted, a smile foreshadowing, and even though her whiskey eyes were coated with fresh tears, this time he knew, they were rooted in happiness. 

And then she reached out and palmed his face with both of her eyes, whispering “You will never loose me, Jethro.”   
Her words were heavy with devotion, and care, and LOVE, and oh boy, he hadn’t heard something like that in a very very long time – hadnt FELT this way in a long time. 

It was freezing outside, but they didn’t care. Because when he pulled her in by her waist, there was nothing important any more than her, and as their lips finally locked, he felt the woman of his dreams smile against him, mold into his embrace, and there was nothing, no force on earth, that could ever take her away from him.   
She was his sun. The sun he loved, and all one needed was love.


	5. On the roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems kinda rushed, I'm starting to get stressed out because of uni and just wanted to upload it before I Forget it …. enjoy it :)

He had no idea how long they had been standing on that balcony, hugging and kissing and smiling at each other like teenagers, but he wouldn’t wanna miss a second.  
It was only for the noise travelling through the door to make them realize it was shortly before midnight and they all needed to get going if they wouldn’t want to miss the firework.  
Jack gave him a look transporting a silent question, and he nodded. She grinned and grabbed his hand, almost pulling him with her. He smiled, suddenly feeling like a teenager again. Jack would definitely keep him young.  
Actually … he hadnt felt that alive in years. 

The first crossing their way were Jimmy and Ellie who stopped dead in their tracks and in between their conversation as they saw their linked hands. The shock only lasted for a second before both of them smiled widely, Ellie’s dimples showing. Gibbs couldn’t help but smile so bright his cheeks hurt, and according to the way Jack grinned, she was enjoying the baffledness in equal even. Even though … it wasn’t baffledness. Especially Ellie’s expression looked a lot more like “FINALLY”.  
Yep. “Finally” was the right word. 

They very possibly drew other people’s attention toward themselves, too, as they all made their way to get their jackets and especially as he helped her to get in.  
Shortly before the door Hollis came up to them – the smile she gave Jack was more than thousand words, and as she took his hand and squeezed it, he saw something in her warm, green eyes he could only describe as pure happiness.  
She was happy for them, as well as he was happy for her and Clint. Everything was just … perfect.

The cold was welcoming them, but he didn’t care about it at all. Lately as Jack snuggled into his side and he threw his arm around her to tuck her close, he was actually quiet glad about the weather.  
He caught some glancing at their watches, the younger ones on their phones, checking the time.  
He had never been huge about that whole counting and new-years-eve thing, but this year was different. 

Everything was different.  
And today he wouldn’t want to miss the transition between 2019 and 2020, especially not since THIS was THEIR new beginning. 

Suddenly excitement rushed through the crowd, spreading like a wild fire. He heard people talking, starting to yell the numbers.  
He saw and heard Ellie, Nick and Kasie join in, the corous getting louder with every ongoing second.  
He made out McGee and Delilah, holding the twins and looking up. The Palmers, Arm in Arm, little Victoria next to them.  
His friends, his colleagues, his family.  
At “ten”, Jack and Hollis next to him started screamed along the countdown, and he found himself staring at the sky and grinning like an idiot. God, he couldn’t recall the last time he had felt so happy.  
As they all yelled “one” laughted and applause and shoutings of “Happy New Year!” resounded around them  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hollis and Clint meeting for a kiss, and that made him glance down his right side.  
Jack was still standing near, her eyes were closed and she took a deep breath. “Happy 2020, Jethro.”  
Even if he wouldn’t have looked at her he knew she was smirking, could feel it, hear it. “Happy new year, Jack.” He tugged at her jacket and turned around to face her, and she did the same.  
For a second time this evening they looked into each other’s eyes, more intimate and calm and excited and HONEST than they’d ever done before. Gibbs felt his heart beat faster and faster, warmth spreading all through his body as he watching in amazement as her lips lifted into that cute, wonderful smile. It was Jack who reached out next, and he was kinda glad for it. Otherwise … they would have probably stood there for a whole eternity.  
She cupped his jaw and pulled him down to her, and they met for a kiss again. A kiss which contained emotions he hadn’t thought he was still capable of feeling, and having Jack near him, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman whom he had grown attached and addicted to, was the best beginning of a year he could have ever wished for. 

Their first kiss of 2020, of a new year, a new decade. 

As they pulled apart, Jack’s smile changed into a happy laugh, and he kept her close for another moment before splitting and turning to Hollis and Clint next to them to embrace them for a hug, too.  
“Be it the best for all of us”, Jack said, eyes sparkling, as she gave them all a smile.  
He’d raise a glass for that one. 

The occasional hugs and handshake round was following, and luckily he was reunited with Jack just who just split from Leon’s firm embrace to meet him just minutes later. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, giggling like a young girl, and once again Gibbs couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve her.  
They watched the firework, beautiful colors turning the dark sky into a wild painting.  
A new year, new beginnings. The old things remained, but new things were yet to come. 

“Happy new year, Slibbs.”  
The sudden voice starteled them and they turned around. Ellie and Nick were standing behind them, grinning wide like kids under the Christmas tree.  
“Slibbs?”, Jack asked, but something in her voice sounded as if she already knew what they were talking about.  
“Yeah. Both of your names mixed together. Sloane and Gibbs.” Nick, hands in his pocket, teetered back and forth on his feet.  
Oh, they’d need to prepare themselves for some gossip, for sure. But right now, “gossip” felt just right.  
“Slibbs.” Jack spoke the word as if she were tasting a miraculous dish. “Yeah. I like that.” She grabbed his scarf and beamed up at him. “How bout you, cowboy?”  
“If you like it, I like it”, he smirked. Apparently they were making the impression of a very cute couple – which probably had a lot to do with Jack’s personality – cause Ellie squeeled and rubbed her hands as she more jumped than walked closer to meet them, hugging them both.  
When the two women got absorbed into a lively conversation he caught Nick’s eyes. 

“So this is it, hu?” He stepped up to him.  
Gibbs nodded. “Yep. That’s it.”  
The young agent seemed reluctant, something he wouldn’t have at all expected from the one and only Agent Torres, and he decided to cut the boss-agent-attitude for this evening.  
“Happy 2020, Nick.” He reached around his shoulders and gave his shoulder a squeeze, which turned into a bright smirk.  
“I feel like ’20 is gonna have something in stock for all of us.” Exhaling deeply, he relaxed his shoulders. “Let’s hope it’s only good things.”  
Gibbs shrugged. “No matter what, Nick. We will handle it.”  
“Yes, we will.” Jack appeared right next to him, following his gaze up to the stars, the firework, the colors of a new beginning. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Little late, but better late than never, Right? 
> 
> Sooo: Happy new year everybody, if gay or bi or straight or trans or WHATEVER, whereever you live, whatever might come at you - the best of luck for you.  
> I am a whatever. And I’m glad for being in this community : )


End file.
